


Stray

by rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun
Summary: Skipper stares blankly at the somewhat-dishevelled boy standing on his doorstep and the somewhat-skinny and equally-dishevelled cat half-wrapped in a bundle in his arms.





	Stray

“It’s just, Uncle Nigel wouldn’t let me keep a pet that wasn’t guaranteed to be safe, and I don’t think that Kowalski’s house would be safe for a cat because of the science stuff everywhere, and Rico’s got that open fishtank, and Marlene’s already got a dog so…”

Skipper stares blankly at the somewhat-dishevelled (did he run all the way here?) boy standing on his doorstep and the somewhat-skinny and equally-dishevelled cat half-wrapped in a bundle in his arms. “You threw pebbles at my window to wake me up for this? A cat you found in the street? ” 

“I heard him outside my window and I couldn’t just leave him there! He’s so skinny!” Private’s lower lip starts to wobble and his eyes go huge and start to water. “Please, Skipper?”

Skipper glares at him and inwardly bemoans the fact that despite the fact they’re just one year from high school now, Private never outgrew his puppy dog eyes and probably never will. “Fine,” he relents (just because Private’s wailing might wake up his dads, not because he’d feel bad about Private crying or anything!), and interrupts before Private can start jumping up and down or something. “But just for one night! And then tomorrow it’s going to the vet. Either it’s someone’s pet and it’s got a chip thing, or it’s got fleas, so, either way -”

He’s interrupted by Private beaming and thrusting the now-squirming bundle into his arms. “Thank you so much! I knew I could trust you, Skipper!” 

Skipper winces a little at Private’s volume but has to bite back a smile as Private turns and runs back down the street, untied shoelaces whipping through the air as he turns to wave one last time before heading to his own house. 

He startles at the sudden vibration in his arms and looks down at the blue-eyed bundle of black and white fur purring in his arms. 

_What the hell_ , he wonders, still a little dazed by the whole encounter. _Dragging friends into hijinks is_ my _job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lol. maybe there will be more..........maybe


End file.
